Willow Gone Bad, Very Bad
by cmm14513
Summary: Reposted, had to fix some things, Instead of Willow trying to destroy the world, she plans to bring back Angelus. They team up and go against Buffy and co.


Title: Willow Gone Bad, Very Bad

Rating: rated r for later

Pairing: Willow/Angelus

Summery: Instead of Willow trying to destroy the world, she plans to bring back Angelus. They team up and go against Buffy and co. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss Wheadon. If I did do you think I would be writing this?

Note: For Buffy, takes place after Willow flayes Warren. For Angel some place around season 4, before the beast or any Cordellia/Angel pairing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We have to catch up to her before she kills Warren." Said Buffy, she was worried about her friend. 

She was in shock about what Willow is doing to herself. She couldn't even imagine what Willow is going through loosing Tara like that. They were in the forest trying to catch up with Willow. Anya had gone ahead to find her. She still couldn't believe that Anya was a vengeance demon again. She'd have to keep in eye on her after this all done.

"Why should we protect warren? He killed Tara." Xander asked.

"Beacuase if we don't stop willow before she kills warren. It would destroy her after this is done." Buffy said with a serious face.

Suddenly Anya appeared in front of them, startling Buffy and Xander.****

"Did you find her?" Xander asked her.

"Yeah I found her, she's about half a mile a head of us. She has warren tied to a tree."

"We better hurry." Buffy told them. They started running, hoping that they would get there in time.

They were to late. They had gotten there just as Willow had flayed Warren. They stopped right there and then speechless.

"Willow." Buffy said with disbelief. Willow looked back at them and then turned back to Warren. Then with a flick of her hand, Warren's remains lit on fire and disappeared. 

"I'll be going now. If any one fellows, there'll be dead." Willow said walking past them.

Buffy and the others were rooted to the spot. They couldn't believe this was there Willow.

~*~*~*~*

Willow was walking the streets thinking of ways to destroy this miserable town, but she needed help and she knew who to turn to. Angelus. It was so simple. She would go to L.A. and go to Angel pretending she needed help after she killed Warren. Angel was always such a sucker when it came to in need of redemption.But first she a needed to find a spell to bring back Angelus. Hopefully Angelus like the new her. 

But of course he would love the new her. Who wouldn't? She was a beautiful, powerful, dark goddess. Now all she had to was convince the others she was good and how sorry she was. She'd write a letter telling why she went to angel for help. 

When she arrived at the summer's house, she stopped by her and Tara's room. She hesitated at the door, but shook her head and went in. She gathered together some of her clothes and wrote a letter to Buffy and the others, when she was done she placed the letter on the desk in the hallway. She took Joyce's old car and headed towards to L.A. she couldn't wait for her plans to go into motion.

~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later she pulled up outside of Angel Investigations and parked the car. She looked in the mirror and frowned, she'd almost forgot about her hair being black. Quickly she did a spell turning it back to red. She looked in the mirror and put a sad face on. ' Ok Willow, lets put on a show.' 

She walked into the lobby unnoticed, the hole L.A. gang was there. Cordellia and Angel were talking to some one she never met before, Wesley and Fred was huddled over some musty old book, Lorne was humming to himself walking around and Gunn was playing with his axe. 'These people are pathetic, is this all they do all the time.' she thought to herself. She shed a few tears and called Angel.

"Angel" Willow's voice was shaky and breaking.

They all looked up at her.

"Willow?" Angel said walking towards her.

She fell on her knees and started sobbing, rocking back and forth. Her hands were covering her face. Angel ran to her and bent down and asked**.**

"Willow, what wrong? Is it Buffy?

'It's always about Buffy. What a moron.' she thought.

"I-i-i need your help. I-i-i don't know what to do." Willow looked up to Angel for help.

"What kind of help?" Angel asked. He'd never seen Willow liked this before.

Cordellia was watching them with others. She had never seen Willow like this, not even when Buffy died. She was worried, what could have happened to make Willow like this?

Willow looked back at the floor. "I-i-i k-killed him. I skinned him alive,He killed Tara, so-so-so I had to k-kill him." she stuttered out to them 

She looked up at him and saw their shocked faces. 'I am such a good actor.' she thought proudly.

"Oh Willow." he went to hug her. i can't believe she went through all that. Where had Buffy been during all this?

She was sobbing and angel was rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her. She pulled back and started to talk to him.

"I-i-i came to you be-be-because i thought y-you would understand, s-since you went through the same thing." willow said looking at him.

"Of course I'll help you. I just wonder where was Buffy and the others?" Angel asked curiously as his hand went through Willow's hair trying to sooth her.

"They t-t-tried to stop m-me, b-but I-i-i was t-to p-powerful. I-i-i'm s-s-sure they wanted t-to help. I-i-i couldn't fface them, a-a-after what I-i-i did. Angel i tried to kill Dawn!" she shouted. "I-i'm s-sorry." willow said looking back down.

"It'll be ok." Angel said. he glanced at the others. They were all wearing expressions of shock. Well, everyone except Connor. He just looked confused. Cordy looked like she was crying. He turned back to willow. He swore he would try to help in any way he could.

"I'm k-kinda tired. Is there a-a-a room I-i-i can sleep in?" willow said standing up.

"Of course. I'll show you to a room." He turned to the others, "I'll be back down soon."

~*~*~*~*~

When they go to a room Willow put on some pajamas and allowed herself to be tucked in by Angel. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Angel can you tell Buffy and the others not to come here. I-i-i can't face them yet." 

"I'll help you through this willow, no matter what it takes." Angel reassured her. He watched her settle down and finally fall asleep. Quietly he went back downstairs to the others.

When Willow heard Angel leave the room she sat up. She couldn't believe how well her plan in working out. Hopefully Buffy and the others wouldn't come to L.A., otherwise her plans for Angel would be ruined. She grabbed some of her spell books she had brought with her and began to look for a spell she could use on Angel. Finding what she was looking for she ripped the page out and put it under her pillow for safekeeping. She lay down and finally fell asleep, her dreams filled of Angelus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Down in the lobby Angel was sitting on the couch with Cordellia beside him.

"How is she?" Cordellia asked.

"Fine. Doing better now that she's getting some rest." 

"I'm confused. Who is she?" Connor asked. The others looked at him.

"She's a friend of Buffy's from Sunnydale. She had her whole life ahead of her, I can't believe this has happened."

"Should we call and tell Buffy that she here?" Wesley asked. The whole ordeal reminded him to much of Faith. 

"I'll call so that they don't worry.Willow asked me not to have them come here. She can't face them right now" Angel sighed and stood up to go call Buffy.

End Chapter two

~*~*~*~

Well as you tell I had my beta help me. So hopefully its better now then it was before.


End file.
